


И каменная кладка была поистине превосходной

by Alre_Snow, fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Greykite



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Other, Pegging, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: “— Что бы я ни понимал, я знаю точно: ты заслужила почет и славу на поле боя, и показала себя умелым бойцом, бесстрашным и прекрасным. И я знаю, что ты не уступишь милосердием ни одной женщине, и сердце твое мягче, чем ты пыталась показать. Знаю еще, что даже ради своей жизни я не стал бы делать тебя меньше, чем ты есть. И я хотел бы взять тебя в жены, и жить с тобой в мире — как с Эовин, или Дернхельмом, или кем бы ты ни пожелала быть. А тому, чего я еще не понимаю, я научусь, и с радостью.”
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	И каменная кладка была поистине превосходной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stonework was Admirable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676814) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



Не то чтобы Эовин желала быть мужчиной, пускай даже оделась, как один из них, отправляясь на битву. Она желала, скорее, чтобы с нею не обращались, как с женщиной. Так она сказала Фарамиру, когда они стояли вместе в Палатах Исцеления, покуда занималась заря, и он предложил ей плащ своей матери, прекрасный, будто вечернее небо в россыпи звезд. Она взяла плащ и прижала его одной рукою к груди, расправив плечи и высоко подняв шею. Она смотрелась величественно и холодно, и пускай щеки ее порозовели, как небеса на восходе, но Эовин отступила на шаг и пристально взглянула на Фарамира серыми своими глазами. 

— Меня улещать не нужно, — проговорила она презрительно. 

Фарамир нахмурился, не понимая значения ее слов, но желая всё же исправить обиду, которую мог невзначай нанести.

— Госпожа моя...

— Знаю, ты вовсе не это имел в виду, — вздохнула она. — Но разве не таков, по сути своей, смысл даров любви? Мужчина стремится обрести благосклонность женщины, или превзойти в своих ухаживаниях другого, и подбирает дары всё более величественные и прелестные. — Она умолкла, перевела дыхание и постаралась смягчить выражение своего лица. — И всё же я говорю тебе, капитан Гондора: собственное сердце не тайна для меня, и мне не нужно ни драгоценностей, ни цветов, ни красивых одежд, чтобы читать в нем безо всякой неясности. 

Фарамир молчал, взвешивая слова Эовин столь же тщательно, как мог бы делать это, обсуждая ход сражения с одним из своих командиров, и несколько минут тишину этого свежего утра нарушали лишь трели дрозда и скворца. 

— С такой стороны на это я не смотрел, — признал он, и Эовин рассмеялась: смехом чистым, но резким, как столкновение клинков под светом солнца. 

— Это потому, что ты не рожден женщиной.

— Воистину это так. И признаю: я провел больше времени в обществе мужчин, а не женщин; моя мать умерла, когда я был еще очень мал, и в этом Городе уделом женщин редко бывают военное дело и книжная премудрость. 

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Эовин — по-прежнему редкая гостья в недели после ранения; она уловила, как вместо «не» он произнес «редко». Улыбнулась она не потому, что подозревала здесь правду, ибо полагала — в Гондоре дела обстоят точно так же, как и в Рохане, если не хуже, — но потому, что Фарамир ради нее следил за собственной речью, а не бездумно воспрещал своими словами саму такую возможность. 

— А даже будь оно по-другому, — сказала она, — то наука не всем одинаково идет впрок. Не все женщины возмущаются подобно мне. О да, я слышала: юной деве лестно должно быть, если возлюбленный одарит ее на память. 

Фарамир улыбнулся ее словам. То была, впрочем, не жестокая улыбка и не насмешливая; равно она и не выражала той усталой, почти отеческой нежности, какую порой выказывал по отношению к сестре Эомер, хотя был всего на горстку лет ее старше. То была мягкая улыбка, ведь и сам Фарамир был мягок, и, как то подобало книжнику, желал — даже жаждал — узнавать новое. Тепло всколыхнулось у Эовин в груди, колеблясь, подобно огоньку, разожженному путником среди зимней бури, и она отвернулась в сторону полей Пеленнора — так, чтобы улыбка ее досталась восходящему солнцу, а не Фарамиру с ней рядом. Ей казалось: она едва ли встречала прежде мужчин, подобных ему. В Рохане невысоко ставили что ученость, что мягкость. 

— Что, если я хочу одарить тебя просто так, без причины? Или потому что ты получаешь подобные дары не так часто, как того заслуживаешь? 

— Я не позволю, чтобы меня жалели, господин мой, — предупредила Эовин. В ее голос вернулся холод, и Фарамир поднял перед собой ладони, признав поражение. Жест был сделан словно бы в шутку, но выражение на его лице было серьезным и строгим.

— И я не собираюсь жалеть тебя, Эовин. — Своей большой ладонью он коснулся ее руки — той, которой она прижимала к себе прекрасный плащ, — и пускай рука эта была бледной и тонкой, точно лилия, на ней ощущались мозоли, подобные его собственным: от клинка и езды верхом. — Я многое предложил бы тебе, но только не жалость. Жалость для сломленных и разбитых, ты же исцелилась и выздоравливаешь день ото дня. 

«Я чувствую себя разбитой», — чуть не сказала Эовин, но сдержала себя, ибо не всегда это было правдой, и пускай она стала чувствовать к Фарамиру большое расположение, но не готова была доверить ему свои сокровенные тайны, которыми не делилась ни с кем. Гэндальф догадался о них, как и Арагорн, пока она лежала под Черной Немочью, но этого ей не нужно было знать. Взамен она произнесла:

— Если хочешь меня одарить, то можешь сразиться со мной, как только я исцелюсь от ран. Если, воистину, мир к тому времени еще не падет под тень.

Фарамир смешался; взгляд его скользнул по очертаниям ее щитовой руки, висящей на перевязи под серым плащом.

— Твоя рука... та, которой ты держишь меч, еще слаба, а другой потребуются недели, прежде чем она станет полностью целой, даже учитывая вмешательство короля...

— Я не сказала «немедленно», — прервала его Эовин, и впервые ее голос прозвучал мягко, пускай по-прежнему с покорностью и печалью. — Может, я и плохая болящая, но пока что я не стану пытаться брать в руки меч. Не ради забавы. Но когда я буду здорова и обе руки вновь будут мне подчиняться? Тогда это станет лучшим подарком, какой ты только бы мог мне преподнести.

Быть может, Фарамир, подобно многим мужчинам, страшился сойтись в бою со столь изящной и стройной девой из опасения причинить ей вред, пусть даже она давно доказала свою силу и сразила врага, превосходившего даже самых отважных. Но что бы он ни думал про себя, он уступил ее желанию:

— Когда ты поправишься. Я рад буду увидеть воочию бранное мастерство дочерей Рохана.

Лишь тень улыбки отразилась в ее глазах, но всё же это была улыбка; она кивнула и обернулась к востоку, глядя на тени гор Мордора, пусть даже солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом и коснулось шпиля башни Эктелиона.

***  
— Не знаешь ли ты, что сталось с моим снаряжением?

Ее меч и щит расколоты были в схватке с предводителем назгулов, но, насколько знала Эовин, ее кольчуга и шлем, кожаная куртка и бриджи — всё это осталось в целости, разве только запятнано было кровью врагов да кое-где сохранились следы от удачливых чужих клинков. Но всё это сняли с нее, когда принесли в Палаты Исцеления, и с тех пор она носила по большей части простые платья, какие могли предложить ей целители и швеи Города.

Улыбалась она теперь чаще, и улыбки придавали ей вид юной девы, а не высокородной и строгой дамы; вот и сейчас она улыбнулась Фарамиру, произнеся:

— Если мне предстоит раскатать тебя по тренировочному полю, я хотела бы делать это в подобающем облачении.

Скорбь Фарамира также уменьшилась, хотя выше всего было его счастье — как говорили — с Девой Рохана, и он рассмеялся.

— О да, моя гордость не сможет перенести подобного — быть поверженным противником, который не только едва встал с ложа болезни, но и лишен доспехов!

— Следует ли мне напомнить, что ты и сам совсем недавно покинул ложе болезни? — В ее голосе звучала лукавая насмешка, но лицо Фарамира омрачилось мыслями и вспомнившейся вдруг скорбью, и Эовин устыдилась своих слов.

— Я не забыл, — пробормотал он, касаясь плеча — там, где была рана от харадримской стрелы. Эовин не знала, что сказать, ибо понимала, что горе его по отцу еще свежо; и потому взамен она подошла к нему в молчании и положила руку на плечо. Его пальцы сдвинулись, касаясь ее руки, и он вздохнул. Чуть погодя, изменившимся тоном, он заговорил снова.

— Когда ты отправилась на войну, как, поведай, удавалось тебе сохранять свою тайну? Под шлемом можно скрыть многое, это я способен понять, но в долгих переходах — ты слишком красива, и я не в силах представить, как можно принять тебя за мужчину.

Эовин натянуто улыбнулась, отвернувшись в сторону и глядя вниз на свое тело; затем повернулась вновь к Фарамиру, приподняв бровь.

— Мне говорили, что мое лицо может принимать безмерно суровое выражение.

Ее голос подначивал, и Фарамир принял вызов, словно бы они вели ученый спор.

— Оно несомненно сурово, моя госпожа, но лишено даже намека на бороду.

Она подняла руку, касаясь подбородка.

— Увы, ты прав. Но забрало скрывает многие грехи, а моя фигура не столь женственна, чтобы ее нельзя было спрятать, если я того пожелаю.

Фарамир, казалось, слегка смутился тем, что она говорит так откровенно, но это было правдой. Не были широки ни плечи ее, ни бедра; руки и ноги были сильны, с четкими мышцами, а грудь совсем невелика. Что же до ее лица, то, хотя оно и было без сомнения девичьим, но строгие его черты были высечены будто бы резцом; брови хмурились тяжелее, чем у иных дев, и рот сжат был строже. Всё это Фарамир, конечно же, видел, пусть и старался изо всех сил показать, что не делает никаких суждений о том, насколько женственно ее тело. Эовин сжалилась над ним.

— Долгий переход, это верно, но и войско было велико. Никого не заботило то, что один юный воин предпочитает держаться наособицу, когда эоред становился лагерем.

Всё это она произнесла без стыда за свою уловку, ибо не испытывала и доли этого чувства, и посмотрела спокойным взглядом на Фарамира, который пристально наблюдал за ней.

— Имя, которое я взяла, будучи воином — Дернхельм. На моем языке это значит «шлем тайны».

— Подходяще, — заметил Фарамир.

— Да, весьма подходяще, — согласилась Эовин. — Но... думаю, не по той причине, о которой ты думаешь. Да, конечно же, я хранила в тайне мой пол, но... — она замолчала, покачав головой, и прошла к балюстраде, чтобы взглянуть на поле Кормаллен, полное шатров и ярких знамен. — Я думаю, большее притворство было в том, что это не было притворством. Что я — в той же мере юный воин, что и дева Рохана. И бывают дни, когда роскошные платья и украшения кажутся таким же притворством, как кольчуга и шлем. Как полагаешь, в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл?

Никогда прежде не говорила она подобное никому, и даже сейчас не думала, что осмелится сказать кому-то еще, кроме Фарамира. Но ее доверие оказалось оправдано, ибо он смотрел на нее внимательно, прищурив глаза, словно бы она была древним пергаментом, в переводе которого он сомневался. Он кивнул.

— Я не уверен, признаюсь честно. Но если я не понимаю чего-то — еще не значит, что это бессмысленно.

Облегчение от этих его слов оказалось неожиданным, и некое напряжение, о котором сама Эовин не подозревала, вдруг ослабло, и она испустила долгий вздох, прикрыв глаза и оперевшись всем весом на парапет.

— Это... хорошо — слышать, что ты говоришь так.

За спиной она услышала, как Фарамир поднялся, и его размашистые шаги, когда он подошел и остановился рядом с ней.

— Если ты желаешь сказать что-то еще, Эовин, я рад буду услышать это.

Поистине, едва ли она встречала другого такого мужчину, как Фарамир. Она подняла лицо к нему, и ее серые глаза сияли.

— Ты так добр. Но сейчас, думаю, я желаю лишь получить мой доспех.

***  
С тех пор Эовин уже покинула Палаты Исцеления, и ей предоставили дом на седьмом уровне. Она по-прежнему часто бывала с Фарамиром, но если он был занят делами Наместника, или же у нее попросту были другие намерения, она проводила время с хольбитлан, и встречалась с Пиппином, о котором Мерри столько говорил, или с Леголасом и Гимли, которые явились в Эдорас вместе с Арагорном так много месяцев назад, или же знакомилась с теми из их родичей, которых они позвали в Минас-Тирит, чтобы помочь с восстановлением города.

Поскольку она провела всю жизнь в Эдорасе, эти двое были первыми эльфом и гномом, кого она видела, и Эовин с любопытством и некоторой настороженностью говорила об их родичах, эльфах Лихолесья и гномах Одинокой Горы. Ей многому предстояло научиться, и она поистине много узнала, и именно об этом она размышляла однажды вечером, когда они с Фарамиром снова проводили время вместе. Он сидел в кресле, читая книгу, а Эовин стояла на балконе, глядя на город внизу.

— Знал ли ты, — она была уверена, что ее голос донесется до него, — что некоторые из гномов, которых привел Гимли из Одинокой Горы — женщины?

Она обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Фарамир удивленно поднял взгляд.

— Я не знал, — его голос звучал точно так, как она и ожидала. — Я слышал...

— Будто у гномов нет женщин? — предвосхитила его слова Эовин, изогнув губы. — Гимли именно так и говорил. Что они настолько похожи голосом и внешностью на гномов-мужчин, что возникли слухи, будто их не существует вовсе. — Она чуть заметно грустно улыбнулась. — И всё же я встретила двоих сегодня. Аи, сестра Гимли, и Фьялар, чья семья — знаменитые кузнецы, насколько я поняла. Сперва я даже не могла поверить, ведь их бороды длинны, и ладони широки, и голоса звучат низко. Но по мере того, как мы говорили, я начала видеть не только бороды — и они действительно женщины.

— Мир полон странных вещей, — сказал Фарамир. — Что ты думаешь об этих женщинах-гномах? Ибо я догадываюсь, что они остались в твоей памяти не просто как любопытная диковина.

— Нет, — вздохнула Эовин. — Мы говорили о многом, ибо я желала знать, на что похожа жизнь женщин этой расы, и я... думаю, я завидую.

— Завидуешь? — теперь Фарамир поднялся с кресла, отложил книгу и оперся на дверной косяк, глядя на Эовин. — Почему? Неужели ты желаешь обзавестись собственной роскошной бородой, чтобы заплетать ее в косы, украшать драгоценностями и затыкать за пояс?

Вопрос вызвал смех, как и должен был, но совсем ненадолго.

— Среди гномов, мне кажется... пол не важен. Они ценят своих женщин, это верно, ибо те рождаются редко, но детей воспитывают одинаково, и когда они выходят к людям, их принимают за гномов-мужчин. Ты понимаешь?

Эовин боялась, что он не поймет, и отчаянно хотела донести свою мысль — вспомнив, как он сказал ей, что будет рад услышать всё, что она скажет.

— Они могут быть мужчинами и женщинами одновременно, и ни капли ничего не изменит, если они захотят быть обоими сразу, или же в один день — одним, в другой — другим. Как бы то ни было, они остаются гномами.

И тогда Фарамир, похоже, понял — он испустил долгий вздох, и лицо его смягчилось.

— Кажется, я понимаю. Гномы — замечательный народ, судя по всему. Но знай, Эовин, что я полагаю тебя столь же прекрасной в кольчуге и коже, как и в изысканнейшем из платьев.

Она хотела бы иметь возможность различить, настолько он и в самом деле понимает, что стоит за его красивыми словами — ибо она все-таки полюбила его, и предпочла бы, чтобы он любил ее всю, полностью, даже те странные и изломанные части, которые она и сама не вполне понимала. И потому ее голос сделался упрямым и испуганным.

— Дело не только в одежде! Это... я не знаю, как сказать об этом, могу только сказать, что я — я сама, Эовин, обнаженная под любой одеждой, какую бы я ни носила, — я не лишь женщина или лишь мужчина. И я хотела бы жить так, как мне желается, но я не могу. Никогда не могла. Но ты, похоже, понимаешь, и я так хочу...

Но Фарамир уже стоял перед ней, и руки его лежали на ее плечах, а негромкий голос звучал спокойно и уверенно.

— Что бы я ни понимал, я знаю точно: ты заслужила почет и славу на поле боя, и показала себя умелым бойцом, бесстрашным и прекрасным. И я знаю, что ты не уступишь милосердием ни одной женщине, и сердце твое мягче, чем ты пыталась показать. Знаю еще, что даже ради своей жизни я не стал бы делать тебя меньше, чем ты есть. И я хотел бы взять тебя в жены, и жить с тобой в мире — как с Эовин, или Дернхельмом, или кем бы ты ни пожелала быть. А тому, чего я еще не понимаю, я научусь, и с радостью.

И Эовин, переполненная чувствами так, как не было со времени Пеленнорской битвы, упала в его объятия, и положила голову ему на плечо, и долго не говорила ничего.

***  
Несколько недель спустя Эовин возвратилась в Рохан вместе со своим братом и его свитой, а с ними и многие всадники, что уезжали вместе с ними на битву к югу. На сей раз, однако, Эовин отправлялась с почетом под собственным своим именем, распустив волосы, и радостно скакала среди весны. Она скакала рядом с Эомером впереди дрог, где покоилось тело короля Теодена, укрытое золоченой тканью с гербом Дома Эорла, белым конем на зеленом поле, — ибо они провожали его домой. 

В Эдорасе Теодена положили в курган: семнадцатого в роду старинных королей. Могильный холм укрыли свежим дерном, и вскоре там уже вырастут симбельмине: как росли от века, насколько хватало памяти, над благородными мертвыми Рохана. Равно и женщины, и великие воины оплакивали его смерть, и слагали песни о его доблести и мудрости. Но после похорон Эомер впервые воссел на трон, и был коронован руками своей сестры, и объявлен королем Эомером, первым этого имени, властителем Роханского Предела, и слезы уступили место праздничным торжествам.

Было также объявлено, что Эовин сочетается браком с Фарамиром, наместником Гондора, и оба они, Эовин и Эомер, плакали от радости, и от утраты, и от всего, что переменилось, и крепко обнимали друг друга. В последующие дни, когда улажены были дела, бывшие в беспорядке во время отсутствия короля, Эомер передал управление двором и хозяйством Эльфхельму, своему маршалу, и возвратился вместе с Эовин в Гондор, где та должна была выходить замуж, везя с собой множество ее одежд и другого имущества. 

И вот так, при великой радости, состоялась ее свадьба, и свидетелями церемонии были ее брат, и Гэндальф, и государь Арагорн. Фарамир облачился в черное с серебром Города, Эовин же была в бело-зеленом платье со сверкающей на солнце кольчугой поверх, ибо не стыдилась быть девой щита. И всюду в толпе возликовали, когда они поцеловали друг друга, ибо Фарамира любили все, а Эовин была героиней, и сердце Эовин бешено колотилось под самым горлом, ибо вот уже много лет она и мысли не допускала, что придет день, когда она выйдет замуж и будет счастлива этому. 

Но так оно и было, и многие в тот день говорили: никогда еще не доводилось им видеть, чтобы Дева Рохана улыбалась столь ярко.

***  
Как сладко было брать его, подобно мужчине.

Эовин знала обо всём этом, ибо она выросла среди всадников, и пусть она и принадлежала к королевскому дому, она не была так уж далека от своего народа. Таков был обычай солдат, далеко от своих домов и возлюбленных, в одиночестве походных ночевок, или же в порыве после безумия битвы — чтобы чувствовать себя живыми.

Фарамир тоже знал, ведь он и сам был солдатом. И хотя он полагал, что капитану не подобает предаваться таким забавам со своими подчиненными, он не был ни слеп, ни глух. Да, возможно, многие не сочли бы подобающим делать это с собственной женой — но это было только для них двоих, и никого из них не заботили чужие мнения.

И потому он лежал сейчас, вжав колени в постель и прижавшись щекой к подушке; его волосы разметались в беспорядке, а спина плавно поднималась к бедрам Эовин, где ее сильные белые руки крепко держали его. Хриплый вздох вырывался из его груди с каждым ее толчком; она держалась прямо — так, должно быть, она объезжала лошадей со дней своей юности, изогнув позвоночник и расправив плечи. Они оба были обнажены, и молочно-белую кожу Эовин не скрывало ничто, кроме россыпи веснушек на спине и плечах, и ремней на бедрах; их закаленные в битвах тела дрожали от напряжения.

— Эовин! — вскрикнул Фарамир ломким голосом, и Эовин вновь толкнулась вперед — так беспощадно — и не стала подаваться назад. Вместо этого она наклонилась ниже, подстраивая изгиб своего тела к Фарамиру, и просунула руку под его грудь, поднимая его, прижимаясь животом и грудями к его спине, чтобы можно было шептать ему на ухо. Они оба содрогнулись, тяжело дыша. Фарамир стиснул простыни в кулаках, чтобы только не протянуть руку и не коснуться собственного члена, тяжело набухшего между ног, чтобы не довести себя до завершения, не дожидаясь ее. Но он не стал этого делать.

— Чего ты желаешь, мой лорд? — выдохнула Эовин едва слышно.

— Я...

Она медленно двинула бедрами по кругу, перемещая деревянный стержень внутри него, и он дернулся, хватая ртом воздух, уронив голову. Эовин вновь подсказала ему, тихо дыша в ухо:

— Фарамир?

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты продолжала, — хрипло выговорил Фарамир, и, чуть подождав, толкнулся бедрами назад, к искусственному члену Эовин. На одно ошеломленное мгновение Эовин не в силах была решить, стоит ли ей возмутиться или засмеяться, но Фарамир заговорил опять, обращаясь к ней: — Мой лорд.

И они оба действительно рассмеялись, но смех этот был словно клич всадника, скачущего во имя смерти и смеющегося перед блистающими клинками, ибо его клинок ярче. Потому она ухватилась за него крепче, и толкнула обратно на постель, и скакала до тех пор, пока он не задрожал и не рассыпался на части под ней, восхваляя ее срывающимся голосом — «прекрасно, Эовин, восхитительно» — и умоляя о большем. И она продолжила, больше и сильнее, пока он не замер, наконец, напрягшись всем телом, как натянутый лук, и не достиг своего финала с придушенным криком.

Несколько секунд она ждала, пока не утихнет сотрясающая его дрожь, и затем осторожно вышла из него и откинулась назад, созерцая его бессильно раскинувшееся тело и румянец, заливающий его лицо и грудь. Он встретился с ней взглядом и улыбнулся такой довольной и милой улыбкой, что сердце Эовин подпрыгнуло в ее груди, и она не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, хотя и не без нотки голода, ибо она сама еще не была удовлетворена.

Фарамир приподнялся на локтях, чтобы поцеловать ее, и шепнул на ухо:

— Ложись.

Стоило ей опуститься, он принялся расстегивать ремни на ее бедрах, осторожно касаясь красных полос, оставшихся от них. Отложив в сторону приспособление, Фарамир пустил в дело свой искушенный рот, проводя языком по отметинам, а затем целуя между ее бедер, погрузив нос во влажные светлые кудри, пока она тоже не выкрикнула его имя, забросив ноги ему на плечи и выгибая спину, содрогаясь в наивысшем мгновении.

— Ты истинно благородный муж, — выдохнула Эовин, приходя в себя и улыбаясь своему супругу.

— А ты — нет.

— Да неужто?

— Ничуть. — Он улыбнулся, касаясь губами ее бедра, и запечатлел там жесткий поцелуй, тут же успокоив легким прикосновением. — Ты — необузданный лорд-лошадник с Севера, которого я пока что не укротил.

И Эовин засмеялась, и привлекла Фарамира к себе для поцелуя, и опрокинула его на спину.

После этого они, вымывшись, лежали вместе, вытянувшись рядом на постели, сонные от недавних усилий. Льняные волосы Эовин рассыпались по подушке, и Фарамир запустил в них пальцы, поглаживая ее по голове, пока их дыхание замедлялось.

— Спишь ли ты, мой лорд? — пробормотал Фарамир спустя некоторое время, уже засыпая.

И Эовин, в полудреме сама, уткнулась лицом в его плечо и решила:

— Пожалуй, леди. Пока что.

Фарамир мягко улыбнулся и поправил:

— Моя леди. — И добавил, подразумевая то и другое одновременно: — Эовин.

***  
Фарамир и Эовин жили вместе в прекрасном доме в Эмин Арнен; перед ним был разбит дивный сад, полный всех растений и трав, которые использовали в этих землях в искусстве исцеления. За домом построены были конюшни по обычаю Рохана, с переплетенными резными узорами и конскими головами на позолоченных колоннах, и лошадь венчала крышу, словно нос корабля. Сам же дом, по просьбе Эовин, был выстроен гномьими женщинами Эребора, пришедшими работать в Минас-Тирит, и каменная кладка была поистине превосходной, и достаточно прочной, чтобы простоять еще много эпох.


End file.
